


Kitten

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Severus Snape, Cute, Family, One Shot, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Elle l'avait pourtant dit à Albus que la famille était horrible. Mais il n'avait rien écouté, il avait décidé que ce serait pour le bien de l'enfant. Elle ne pu se résoudre à le laisser et c'est en pleine nuit qu'elle vint récupérer Harry sur la pas de la porte des Dursley. Elle ne s'attendait pas cependant à voir un chaton noir à la place de l'enfant.
Kudos: 19





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Idée d'Aludra Enigma Prince
> 
> • Animagus naturelle Harry. (chat)  
> • Maman Minerva veille au grain.  
> • Élever et éduquer Harry en cachette à Poudlard.  
> • Poppy et Severus en tante et oncle.  
> • Fluff / Cute

Minerva McGonagall était dans son appartement à Poudlard. Elle venait à peine de rentrer et de déposer sa cape mais elle ne s'était pas encore installée dans son fauteuil auprès du feu. Elle avait passé toute la journée précédente à observer une famille moldue. La famille Dursley. Elle ne les aimait pas. Ils étaient tout bonnement horrible. Pourtant, il s'agissait de la dernière famille d'Harry Potter. Il ne lui restait plus personne. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi Albus voulait l'y laisser pour le bien de l'enfant. La sorcière était contre. Il était évident que ces moldus ne l'accepteraient jamais. Sans parler de leur comportement naturel... Non, Harry Potter ne serait pas bien dans cette maison et il ne le serait jamais.

Forte de cette décision, la sorcière reprit sa cape et repartit pour la banlieue moldue de Privet Drive. Elle prit alors sa forme de chat afin d'observer une première fois les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne sans se faire elle-même repérée. Rassurée, elle reprit forme humaine et se dirigea vers le numéro 4, la demeure des Dursley.

Il y avait un tas de couvertures juste devant. Cela dit, il était légèrement différent qu'à son départ deux heures plus tôt. Il était bien plus plat, comme s'il n'y avait plus de bébé emmailloté. Un sentiment de panique envahit la dame alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant les couvertures. Elle les dispersa.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

Devant elle se tenait un chaton de quelques semaines. Il était noir avec un menton blanc, telle une barbe qui se prolongeait sur son ventre et ses pattes avant. Elle le vit bailler et fixer sur elle des petits yeux émeraudes. Ce fut cette nuance de vert si caractéristique qui lui fit comprendre ce qui était arrivé. C'était la même nuance que le vert de Lily, la même émeraude. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne connaissant bien la sorcière que son fils, Harry, avait les mêmes yeux.

Le miaulement du chaton la ramena à la réalité et elle le prit tout contre elle, bien au chaud dans ses capes. Elle emporta les quelques couvertures aussi pour effacer toute trace de sa présence devant ce perron de cette maison hostile et repartit. Elle entendait le ronronnement du chat dont elle connaissait dorénavant l'identité. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Et elle ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait pu se transformer mais le fait était là. Il était un animagus naturel. Elle le caressa doucement au niveau de la tête, juste sous le menton, souriant tendrement à l'écoute du ronronnement.

Une fois à l'écart des habitations, elle s'immobilisa à l'ombre d'un chêne et transplana pour Poudlard. Un miaulement plaintif attira son attention une fois qu'elle fut devant les grilles.

« Shh, ça va aller, Harry. Ce n'était qu'un transplanage, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle parcourut le chemin du retour jusqu'au château rapidement, remerciant Merlin de ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un sur son chemin, surtout pas Albus Dumbledore, et retourna à ses appartements. Là, elle posa le chaton dans un panier, qu'elle venait de métamorphoser sur base d'une plume, et alla chercher un bol de lait. Elle le vit sauter à terre, bien qu'un peu maladroitement, et foncer sur le bol en ronronnant. Elle sourit à cela. C'était tellement mignon.

« Tu resteras avec moi, Harry, » murmura-t-elle en le caressant doucement. « Tu seras bien mieux en sécurité ici, à Poudlard. Je te protégerai. »

xXxXxXx

Les mois passèrent et personne ne remarqua la présence du nouveau petit compagnon de Minerva. Elle le gardait bien en sécurité dans ses appartements qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse pas se blesser. Il n'avait pas une seule fois repris forme humaine et elle ne l'avait pas forcé à le faire. S'il était bien comme cela, alors pourquoi pas. Elle attendrait qu'il soit un peu plus grand pour l'amener à rejoindre le monde des hommes.

Harry, qu'elle avait surnommé Kitten, n'avait pas grandi. Il gardait sa forme de chaton, vieillissant à vitesse humaine. Quand elle finissait de corriger les devoirs de ses élèves, elle rentrait chez elle s'occuper de lui, agitant quelques jouets pour chat, le grattouillant, et parfois même, elle se transformait pour s'occuper de lui comme le ferait une mère-chat. Notamment le bain. Elle le léchait longuement le soir, après avoir un peu jouer ... à chat ... avec lui. Kitten était un grand joueur. Et apparemment déjà un petit farceur, comme son père.

Il arrivait parfois à Minerva de s'endormir sous sa forme animagus, roulée en boule auprès de son petit, le veillant de son oeil protecteur. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'un jour où Kitten refusa de manger sa pâté.

« Alors, Kitten ? » fit doucement la sorcière en caressant le chaton. « Tu ne manges pas ? »

Elle entendit un faible miaulement en réponse. Elle avait remarqué depuis un ou deux jours qu'il était un peu plus calme que d'habitude. Elle essaya de le forcer à manger en l'amadouant un peu, même avec une petite friandise mais n'accepta d'avaler rien de plus qu'un peu de lait. Minerva soupira en le soulevant. Elle allait devoir l'amener à Poppy en espérant qu'elle puisse l'aider sans qu'elle ne lui révèle son secret.

Elle parcourut les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, gardant son chaton à l'abri dans un pli de sa cape. En arrivant de la salle aseptisée, elle y retrouva naturellement Poppy, mais en compagnie de Severus, son nouveau collègue. Elle retint une grimace.

« Je peux quelque chose pour toi, Minnie ? » demanda l'infirmière.

« J'espère, » répondit la vieille sorcière en approchant. « Bonsoir Severus, »

« Bonsoir, professeur. »

« Voyons, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Severus. Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis un moment déjà. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête.

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, » répondit-il simplement.

Minerva sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

« Mon chaton est malade, » dit-elle en sortant délicatement Kitten.

Ce dernier émit un petit miaulement plaintif de ne plus se retrouver dans les chaleurs délicieuses et chercha à y retourner. Minerva le posa sur un lit devant Poppy.

« Je me demandais si tu pourrais faire quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, cela dépend de ce qu'il a. Je suis qu'une infirmière, pas vétérinaire. »

Minerva hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Poppy agita sa baguette au-dessus du chaton noir qui s'agitait faiblement pour retourner auprès de celle qu'il affectionnait comme sa mère. Un parchemin apparut. A mesure qu'elle le lut, l'infirmière afficha une mine inquiète.

« Il va falloir que tu ailles voir un vétérinaire, Minerva, » dit-elle sérieusement. « Je ne peux rien pour lui. »

La directrice de Gryffondor se tourna vers le portrait de l'infirmerie et remercia le ciel de voir que son habitant était parti en vadrouille.

« Et si je te disais que ce chaton est un animagus, » répliqua-t-elle en baissant la voix. « Tu pourrais l'aider ? »

« Seulement s'il reprend forme humaine. »

Minerva regarda Poppy dans les yeux, ensuite Severus qui était resté jusqu'alors et dont le regard pénétrant affichait une légère curiosité malgré son masque qui donnait pourtant un air de totale indifférence. En voyant que la sorcière le fixait intensément, le Serpentard releva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Dans un endroit plus discret, s'il te plait, » décida Minerva. « Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas Dumbledore. »

Poppy et Severus froncèrent les sourcils à cela. Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle supportait les choix du vieil homme. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi pour un chaton animagus ? Qui était-il ? L'infirmière agita sa baguette et une porte apparut derrière son bureau. Elle leur demanda de les suivre, le Maître des Potions également car il se pourrait qu'elle ait besoin de ses services.

Une fois à l'abri dans la salle, Poppy se retourna immédiatement vers la Gryffondor qui tenait son chaton avec beaucoup d'amour et de précautions.

« Pourquoi tant de mystère, Minnie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'en voyant son regard, tu pourras comprendre, » répondit Minerva en posant son chaton sur le lit blanc.

Elle sortit sa baguette puisqu'elle était la mieux placée pour gérer la métamorphose humaine et la pointa sur son petit Kitten. Progressivement, le chaton perdit son pelage et prit la forme d'un bambin de deux ans complètement nu. L'enfant se mit à trembler et à pleurer. Elle le prit immédiatement contre elle et le berça tout contre son coeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Elle le maintint au chaud dans ses capes alors qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Pendant ce temps, Poppy alla chercher une chemise d'hôpital pour habiller l'enfant. Severus, lui, s'approcha de sa collègue. Il eut à peine croisé le regard embué du petit qu'il retint un hoquet de stupeur. Les yeux ... Il reconnaissait ses yeux. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Est-ce que c'est ... ? »

« Oui, Severus. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, » répondit Minerva en berçant son petit garçon.

« Mais je croyais qu'il était auprès de sa famille. »

« La seule famille qu'il lui reste sont la soeur de Lily et sa famille, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure et amère

L'homme grimaça en comprenant la situation. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Pétunia Evans. Elle avait toujours été horrible avec lui et terriblement jalouse envers sa soeur à cause de sa magie. De cette jalousie était née la haine. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'occuper de son neveu. Il glissa une main sur le front de l'enfant, dégageant une mèche sombre qui cachait la cicatrice qui le rendait tristement célèbre. Il était chaud. Bien trop chaud.

Les pleurs se tarissaient peu à peu alors que le bambin s'affaiblissait. Severus ne put réprimer un sourire en coin en le voyant glisser un pouce dans sa bouche. Malgré le fait que le petit était un Potter, il était attendrissant au point de briser sa petite carapace. Et il avait son regard à elle. Il n'avait jamais pu y résister.

Poppy revint avec une blouse et Minerva habillait son petit Kitten. Le pauvre tremblait et gémissait. L'infirmière agita de nouveau sa baguette et eut un soupir. Ce n'était pas si grave. Juste un gros rhume. Toutefois, Severus devait préparer une potion spéciale pour l'enfant car il était bien trop jeune pour prendre la pimentine qu'il préparait habituellement. Le Maître des Potions se mit d'ailleurs immédiatement en route pour son laboratoire, passant par la cheminée du bureau de Poppy, pour la préparer. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec quelques flacons.

Harry s'était endormi contre la poitrine de Minerva et respirait fortement par la bouche, son nez étant encombré. La vieille sorcière faisait en sorte qu'il ne reprenne pas de lui-même sa forme animagus. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois durant l'absence du Serpentard. C'était apparemment instinctif chez lui. Il se sentait mieux à l'état de félin. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Quand il était un bébé sans défense, un fou furieux avait essayé de le tuer !

Pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant, Severus fit immédiatement transvaser la potion dans son estomac d'un informulé. Minerva lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier.

« Je suppose qu'il va nous falloir garder cela secret, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Severus ? »

« Non. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Harry souffre. Dumbledore a dit qu'il _fallait_ qu'il reste auprès de sa famille. Or j'ai observé longuement les Dursley. Ils lui auraient très certainement fait du mal un jour ou l'autre tellement ils sont ignobles. Ils le sont déjà avec leurs voisins. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils feraient face à l'un des nôtres. »

« Il est vrai que Pétunia n'était pas tendre avec Lily et moi, » avoua le Serpentard. « Pourquoi Potter doit-il rester dans sa famille ? »

« Je l'ignore. Albus n'a pas donné d'explication. Il y serait plus en sécurité qu'avec nous. Mon opinion. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sécurisé que Poudlard. De plus, aucun des Mangemorts encore en fuite ne tenterait d'attaquer l'école alors que Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même a toujours été effrayé par Albus. Il ne pourra jamais être plus en sécurité qu'ici, auprès de nous. »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en baissant la tête sur le petit qu'elle tenait toujours tout contre son coeur. Son regard était tendre, maternel. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui embrassa son front encore brûlant.

« Très bien, professeur, » dit alors le Maître des Potions. « Je garderai votre secret. L'avoir à portée de vue me permettra moi-même de le protéger et ainsi respecter ma promesse. »

xXxXxXx

Printemps 1983, Severus et Minerva disputaient une partie d'échecs dans les appartements privés de cette dernière. Il faisait calme. On entendait à peine les crépitements du feu et le mouvement des pièces sur le plateau. De temps en temps, une parole était échangée ou du métal s'entrechoquait sur de la porcelaine quand une gorgée de thé était bue. Un moment de paix pour ces deux personnes qui vivaient chaque jour dans le doux enfer qu'était ce lieu empli d'enfants turbulents.

En parlant d'enfant, une petit ombre noire se faufila silencieusement derrière le Serpentard, sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. L'homme avait pour tic de faire soulever rapidement son genou quand il réfléchissait. Cela agitait sa robe noire au même rythme, rendant le tissu attrayant pour un petit chat extrêmement joueur. Kitten approcha doucement, ses yeux verts fixés sur le tissu agité. Il s'approcha encore, secoua légèrement la queue alors qu'il se préparait à bondir.

« Ouille ! » s'exclama Severus en se redressant sur ses jambes. « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Kitten ! Pas les griffes ! »

Le Maître des Potions attrapa le chaton qui s'était accroché sur sa cape au niveau de son genou, toutes griffes dehors, et qui mordillait légèrement un pli de la cape. Ainsi suspendu par le cou devant le regard noir du Serpentard, Kitten émit un miaulement plaintif alors qu'il faisait des yeux suppliants à l'homme.

« Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ces yeux-là, » maugréa Severus avec humeur. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas sortir tes griffes ! »

Kitten continua de lui faire ses gros yeux suppliants. L'homme tenta de résister mais il ne put rester plus longtemps en colère contre le chaton. Il le posa alors sur ses genoux alors qu'il se rasseyait, devant le regard mi-attendri, mi-amusé de Minerva. Il lui accorda quelques grattouilles dans le cou, attirant un doux ronronnement, faisant sourire les deux adultes.

« Encore en chat, » dit-il à sa collègue.

« Je le force à rester trois heures par jour en tant qu'humain mais il retourne immédiatement à sa forme animale dès que j'ai le dos tourné, » soupira la Gryffondor. « Il se sent mieux ainsi. »

« Comment cela se passera-t-il une fois qu'il devra rentrer à Poudlard ? »

« Nous avons encore le temps pour ça, Severus. Il n'a que trois ans. »

L'homme hocha doucement la tête et ils continuèrent leur partie, le chaton dormant sur les genoux de l'homme qu'il aimait tout autant que sa mère-chat.

xXxXxXx

Quand Minerva rentra dans ses appartements avec Severus pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, elle retrouva ce dernier, torse nu, en train de courir autour d'une table. Il riait alors que Poppy le poursuivait avec une chemise dans le but de l'habiller.

« Tu m'att'ap'as pas ! » criait-il en riant. « Tu m'au'as jamais ! »

« Viens ici, petit chenapan ! » s'essouffla sorcière qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de la situation.

Les deux directeurs de maison sourirent doucement face à ce spectacle attendrissant.

« Et si tu laissais Tante Poppy pour me dire bonjour, Kitten, » dit le Serpentard en s'agenouillant pour être la même auteurs que l'enfant qui fêtait en ce jour ses cinq ans.

« Onc'e Sev ! » s'exclama l'enfant en courant vers lui.

L'homme le souleva et le cala sur sa hanche.

« Alors pas en chat aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je peux pas, Mimi a dit que je devais rester humain p'us longtemps ! »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Cinq heu'es pa' jou'. »

« Et tu y arrives ? »

« J'aime pas mais Mimi a dit que je se'ai puni aux cachots avec tes élèves si je ne le fais pas ! »

Le Maître des Potions se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers sa collègue avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

« Voilà qui est tout bonnement Serpentard, Minnie ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Il fallait bien le motiver à le faire, Severus, » sourit la Gryffondor en s'emparant de la chemise de son petit garçon. « Allez, Harry. Enfile ta chemise, s'il te plait. »

L'enfant-chat se tortilla pour descendre des bras de son Oncle et passa un bras dans le vêtement que lui tendait Minnie, et puis l'autre bras. Il tenta de refermer les boutons par lui-même mais avait beaucoup de difficultés à le faire. Severus s'agenouilla devant lui et s'en chargea rapidement avant de lui posa un long doigt fin sur son petit nez retroussé. Harry rit doucement avant de retourner dans les bras du Serpentard.

Il était très tactile, son coté chat... Mais cela ne dérangeait plus le Maître des Potions depuis très longtemps. Il avait appris à apprécier le petit garçon rieur et farceur à sa juste valeur en oubliant totalement que son père était James Potter. Il poussa ensuite l'enfant vers la table où Minerva avait fini par faire apparaître un gâteau d'anniversaire et quelques paquets.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda innocemment Harry en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus.

« C'est ton anniversaire, Kitten, » répondit doucement Minerva en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je suis plus g'and ? »

« Oh oui, d'un an ! » rit Poppy. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

« Souffle tes bougies, » dit le Serpentard en plaçant son neveu de coeur devant le gâteau.

L'enfant souffla les cinq bougies et tout le monde applaudit joyeusement.

xXxXxXx

Kitten, petit chat farceur, se baladait dans les couloirs contre l'autorisation de sa maman. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait sortir dans les couloirs de l'école mais il était curieux de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte de son foyer. Il erra dans les couloirs, veillant à ne pas se perdre. Il devait pouvoir rentrer pour ne pas se faire punir.

Il entendit un grognement. Il se figea. Il dirigea son regard vert vers la source de ce bruit et vit un chat qui avait perdu la moitié de ses poils et dont le reste se dressait sur son dos de manière menaçante. Il recula de quelques pas apeuré avant de faire demi-tour et détaler au galop. Il perdit rapidement son chemin mais ne s'arrêta pas de courir, sachant parfaitement que l'autre félin était derrière lui. Et par Salazar, il lui faisait peur ! Il repéra dans sa course l'odeur de son oncle et la suivit. Il allait être grondé mais il préférait ça à se faire massacrer par cette créature du diable !

Il déboula dans la Grande Salle en émettant des bruits paniqués alors que Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, le poursuivait en grognant et feulant. Kitten vit son oncle au milieu de la salle qui se dirigeait vers une grande table. L'homme se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en apercevant le chaton courir vers lui et grimper sur sa jambe.

« Aïe ! Par Salazar ! Kitten ! J'ai déjà dit non ! » s'exclama Severus en attrapant le petit chat noir par la peau du cou. « Vilain chat ! »

La situation aurait pu être amusante s'il n'y avait pas Miss Teigne qui observait le dit 'vilain chat' d'un oeil mauvais. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de voir le professeur lâcher le chaton pour lui faire sa fête. Minerva qui observait la situation d'un très mauvais oeil depuis sa place à la table des professeurs, se leva et se transforma pour s'attaquer à la chatte du concierge.

ON NE TOUCHE PAS A MON CHATON, NOM D'UN HIPPOGRIFFE !

Miss Teigne s'enfuit sous les feulements de Minerva qui la poursuivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, furibonde. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Tout le monde l'observait. Même Severus ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part de sa collègue et amie. Kitten se mit à miauler, le ramenant à la réalité. Il le déposa à terre. Chatte et chaton se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et l'adulte fit une inspection complète de son petit, le léchant par moment pour le rassurer à la surprise de tous. Puis, sans aucune explication, elle attrapa son petit par la peau du cou, le cala bien dans sa gueule et sortit. Elle allait lui donner une petite leçon une fois à l'abri dans ses appartements. La règle était : ne pas sortir sans elle !

Mais Harry avait sept ans et n'avait pas d'ami de son âge... Il commençait à s'ennuyer dans ce petit endroit, cela Minerva pouvait le concevoir. Il allait falloir trouver une solution.

xXxXxXx

Kitten, neuf ans, était assis sur le bureau dans la classe d'Oncle Sev. Ce dernier corrigeait des copies à son bureau pendant que ses élèves – des premières années – préparaient la potion d'enflure. Il les observait attentivement, en silence, sa queue se balançant paresseusement de gauche à droite. Il connaissait bien les potions de premières années. Il les avaient travaillées avec son oncle. Et il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui dans les cachots, même en tant que chat. En fait, surtout en tant que chat. Il était plus à l'aise comme ça. Et au moins, il n'était plus enfermé à la maison !

Il observa donc les élèves et remarqua que l'un d'eux avait de sérieuses difficultés. Son chaudron fumait déjà bizarrement au bout de seulement dix minutes. Il sauta à terre et arriva sur la paillasse du maladroit avec rapidité et agilité, malgré son corps de chaton. Il grandissait à vitesse humaine et de ce fait, étant encore un enfant, son animagus était toujours un chaton.

L'élève, un Gryffondor, le regarda curieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer sa potion. Kitten s'assit et l'observa faire. Voyant qu'il prenait bien trop tôt les yeux de tritons – en plus sans couper au préalable le feu ! – il agita la patte pour le faire lâcher.

« Mais ... »

Il voulut reprendre les yeux. Kitten l'arrêta encore avec sa patte et feula un peu.

« Va-t'en, boule de poils, » murmura le garçon en le poussant un peu.

Le chaton miaula, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Severus.

« Kitten ! » fit-il avec un avertissement dans la voix.

Le chaton miaula encore alors que le, décidément, stupide Gryffondor voulait toujours mettre ces maudits yeux de tritons dans son chaudron. Comprenant bien vite le problème, le Maître des Potions soupira.

« Mr Jordan. Les yeux de tritons ne sont pas à utiliser avant encore au moins une vingtaine de minutes. De plus, il faut retirer le chaudron du feu avant de les ajouter. Si cela n'est pas fait, la potion vous explosera à la figure. Voulez-vous vraiment passer votre semaine à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, professeur. »

« Alors écoutez Kitten. Si un chaton a assez de jugeote pour faire une potion, vous êtes tous sensés être capable d'en faire autant ! »

Le dit Jordan relit attentivement la recette et corrigea ses mouvements. Kitten descendit de la paillasse et rejoignit le bureau de son oncle. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire en coin et de quelques caresses en récompense de son observation attentive et d'avoir empêché une catastrophe.

xXxXxXx

Minerva déposa son petit bout à la gare de King's Cross afin qu'il puisse prendre le train avec tous les premières années et se faire déjà quelques amis. Il avait été si excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin suivre les cours et d'apprendre la magie avec les autres qu'il avait fait leur faire à Severus, Poppy et elle pendant toute une semaine. Heureusement que le Serpentard avait des nerfs d'acier et avait su temporiser toute cette énergie quand ses deux amies étaient à bout de force, bien qu'heureuses de voir le jeune si enthousiaste.

« Et pas de transformation, » le prévint-elle doucement mais avec autorité.

« Oui, Mimi. Promis. Je ne me transformerais pas avant au minimum le premier cours de métamorphose. Je pourrais le faire avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr, mon grand, » sourit-elle en l'ébouriffant. « Allez, va te faire des amis. Je dois retourner au château pour les derniers préparatifs avant le banquet. »

« Mimi ? »

« Oui, Kitten ? »

Le garçon semblait hésitant à poser sa question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chaton ? »

« Si je suis réparti à Serpentard, est-ce que tu seras fâchée ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Non, mon ange, bien sûr que non. Si tu es réparti à Serpentard, alors cette maison aura gagné un magnifique petit garçon dans leurs rangs. Et si jamais tu as un problème, tu pourras toujours venir me voir dans mon bureau. »

Kitten sourit et embrassa la mère de son coeur, soulagé, avant de partir monter dans le train.

Au soir, lors de la répartition, Minerva et Severus virent que Kitten était nerveux et leur lançait à tous les deux des regards inquiets. Le Serpentard se demandait bien pourquoi. Minnie ne lui avait pas parlé, trop affairée aux préparatifs.

« Potter, Harry, » fit la professeur de métamorphose.

Elle vit son chaton monter les quelques marches et lui gratifia d'un doux et léger sourire alors qu'il s'installait sur le tabouret. Elle lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et patienta le temps de la répartition. Ils patientèrent tous bien deux minutes.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle, mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise, surtout Kitten. Severus décida d'arranger les choses en commençant lui-même par applaudir doucement et ainsi inciter sa maison à en faire de même. Il nota toutefois que c'était fait à contrecoeur. L'année du chaton allait commencer rudement. Il veillerait au grain.

xXxXxXx

Minerva attendait, sous sa forme de chat, que les premières années Gryffondor-Serpentard s'installent. Elle voyait que son petit Kitten était renfermé et sombre. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais vu ainsi et se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait pu se passer. Elle remarqua quelques regards noirs d'autres Serpentards ainsi qu'un d'un de ses lions, le dernier de la fratrie Weasley. Elle reprit forme humaine sous les applaudissements et les regards émerveillés des élèves mais une fois encore son chaton n'eut aucune réaction. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui renforça l'inquiétude de la sorcière. Au moins il était attentif à son cours et prenait bien note.

« Mr Potter, restez s'il vous plait, » dit-elle à la fin du cours.

Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, elle vint s'installer sur la chaise à coté de son chaton.

« Et si tu me racontais ce qui se passe, Kitten, » demanda-t-elle doucement en le prenant dans ses bras. « Je croyais que tu voulais faire ta métamorphose avec moi. »

« Les autres Serpentards sont méchants avec moi. Surtout Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec Severus ? »

« J'ai appris que Malfoy est son filleul. »

« Et alors ? Tu es son neveu de coeur non ? Vous êtes à égalité face à lui. »

« C'est un Sang-Pur et moi un bâtard de Sang-Mêlé. »

« Kitten ! » s'exclama Minerva en serrant encore plus son chaton dans les bras. « Tu n'es pas un bâtard. Tes parents t'aimaient beaucoup et voulaient de toi. Ils se sont même sacrifiés pour toi. Et même si tu es un Sang-Mêlé, cela n'a aucune importance pour Severus. Il est aussi un Sang-Mêlé. De plus, il est contre cette idéologie du Sang-Pur. »

« ... »

Le petit serpentard renifla et se cacha dans ses robes.

« Est-ce que tu as aussi un problème avec quelques Gryffondors ? » demanda-t-elle en se souvenant du regard du dernier Weasley.

« Oui. Ron. Je l'ai rencontré dans le train et il a dit tout un tas de choses sur les Serpentards. De mauvaises choses. Je pensais qu'il était un ami et finalement il est méchant avec moi parce que je suis un Serpentard. »

La sorcière soupira et serra son chaton tout contre son coeur.

« Tu as encore cours après ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'une balade entre chats ? »

Le visage de son chaton s'éclaira un peu alors qu'il prenait l'apparence de Kitten. La sorcière rangea son sac de cours derrière son bureau et se métamorphosa elle aussi. Ils partirent tous deux en randonnée à travers le château, jouant à chat, se courant l'un derrière l'autre pour profiter d'un petit moment en famille.

xXxXxXx

Severus vit entrer le préfet de Serpentard, Marcus Flint, qui arborait un visage sombre mais avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Flint ? » demanda-t-il.

« Potter n'est pas dans son dortoir, professeur. »

« Savez-vous où il est ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils. Il savait que de temps en temps, Kitten partait dans les appartements de Minerva mais il venait toujours le prévenir avant.

« Quelque chose d'autre à signaler en ce qui concerne Mr Potter ? »

« Qu'il cherche les ennuis, monsieur, » répondit le préfet.

De cela, Severus en doutait. Il connaissait bien Kitten. Il était peut-être Serpentard mais il avait le coeur bien trop tendre pour chercher les ennuis. Du moins pas volontairement. Minerva lui avait parlé de quelques problèmes entre ses serpents et que le chaton se sentait un peu mal en plein milieu.

Il rangea rapidement les copies des devoirs qu'il corrigeait et se leva.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Il arriva dans la salle commune de Serpentard et porta sa baguette à sa gorge.

« Kitten, sale boule de poils ! Ramène tes fesses ou je me fâche ! »

Il surprit tous ses serpents en s'exprimant de la sorte. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans tout le domaine serpentard. Même son filleul le regardait avec une expression ahurie. Un miaulement étrange et plaintif se fit entendre, déchirant. Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent de colère, mais surtout d'inquiétude. Il suivit le son des miaulements répétés et retrouva un petit chaton blessé sous un meuble de la salle commune. C'était Kitten. Il avait du se transformer et se faufiler là pour se protéger de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

« Kitten ..., » murmura Severus en tendant la main vers le chaton.

Ce dernier miaula encore.

« Allez, viens... »

Le chaton se faufila lentement, traînant une patte arrière derrière lui, douloureuse. Elle avait une horrible entaille dessus. Severus le souleva avec douceur et s'installa sur un fauteuil de la salle commune pour l'examiner sous l'oeil curieux de tout le monde. Le félin émettait de petits miaulement plaintifs dès qu'il touchait sa patte. Il soupira et envoya immédiatement un message à Poppy pour qu'elle prépare ce qu'il faut.

« Il faut que tu te transformes, Kitten, » dit-il doucement en lui grattant le cou et l'arrière des oreilles. « Poppy n'est pas vétérinaire. »

« Miauw. »

« Discute pas et fais-le, » répéta Severus sans aucune once de colère dans la voix.

Kitten prit peu à peu forme humaine et Harry Potter apparut sur les genoux du Maître des Potions, en larmes. Les yeux noirs croisèrent les yeux émeraudes et le plus jeune se jeta au cou de son oncle.

« Oncle Sev ! » pleura-t-il.

« Shhh... C'est fini, » murmura-t-il. « C'est fini Kitten. Je t'amène chez Tante Poppy. »

Severus souleva son neveu de coeur et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Elle s'occupa bien vite de lui et lui fournit une potion calmante avant de le laisser s'endormir à l'infirmerie. Quand le Serpentard retourna dans la salle commune, il fit rassembler tous ses serpents.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, basse, dangereuse. « Qui a blessé Harry Potter ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Si je découvre que l'un d'entre vous est coupable d'harcèlement ou de blessures graves à son encontre, je lui promets au minimum trois jours de renvois et une année de retenue en ma compagnie ! »

Il ressortit dans le couloir après avoir fusillé une dernière fois ses serpents du regard. Il entendit des pas et se retourna pour faire face à son filleul.

« Parrain, » fit Drago un peu mal à l'aise. « Pourquoi Potter t'a appelé Oncle Sev ? »

« Parce que j'ai été beaucoup présent pour lui ces dernières années et qu'il n'a plus de famille. Juste quelques personnes de confiance qui se sont occupés de lui depuis la mort de ses parents. »

« Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ? »

« J'allais le faire mais quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait un froid entre toi et Harry, j'ai préféré m'en abstenir. A ce qu'il parait, il ne serait qu'un bâtard de Sang-Mêlé. »

Il avait un ton acide quand il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Il vit son filleul trembler de peur.

« Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de cela, Drago. Je suis un Sang-Mêlé je te rappelle. Si nous avons si peu de valeur à tes yeux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai encore à m'occuper de toi. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent légèrement de peur.

« Est-ce que tu es responsable de l'état d'Harry ? » demanda Severus dangereusement. « Et je te déconseille de me mentir. »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas moi, » répondit l'enfant en tremblant. « Mais je sais qui c'est. »

Ainsi, les coupables furent dénoncés. Quelques enfants des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient vengés de la mort du mage noir en s'acharnant sur le petit Kitten. Ils voulaient le faire souffrir longuement avant de l'achever. Fort heureusement, ils avaient été arrêtés à temps grâce au préfet Flint qui était pointilleux sur le règlement et les horaires et sur l'ingéniosité et l'instinct de survie de Kitten lui-même.

xXxXxXx

La plupart des résidents étaient repartis auprès de leurs familles pour les fêtes. Ceux qui restaient étaient rassemblés autour d'une table dans la Grande Salle pour les fêtes. Du moins, tous sauf un ...

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions.

Ce dernier regarda la table et repéra une place vide un peu plus loin entre Daphnée Greengrass et son filleul. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas savoir non plus. Il regarda ensuite Minerva. Cette dernière ne semblait pas savoir non plus. Repérant bien vite des mets qui plaisaient à son neveu de coeur, il se rassura.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, » dit-il simplement. « Il n'est pas du genre à éviter les repas. »

Ils continuèrent à manger tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Minerva remarqua toutefois quelque chose de suspect du coté de chez Severus. Elle regarda son assiette et vit que, quand il avait l'attention tournée autre part que sur son assiette, il y avait une petite patte habile et discrète qui venait lui chiper un morceau de nourriture pour tout aussi vite disparaître. Elle retint un sourire. Très serpentard. Elle se demandait combien de temps le jeu durerait.

Au bout de dix minutes de ce petit jeu, Severus se rendit compte du problème. Il ajoutait toujours de la nourriture mais au final, il en mangeait très peu. Il crut discerner une lueur dans le regard de la Gryffondor en face de lui. Il plissa les yeux avant de les tourner rapidement vers son assiette. Il y avait un chaton noir qui avait une patte sur le rebord de la table et il tenait dans l'autre un morceau de pomme de terre. L'animal s'était immobilisé sous le mouvement brusque du sorcier et avait les yeux tournés vers lui. Il était pris en flagrant délit de vol ... de nourriture ! Minerva commença à rire doucement avant de partir dans un fou rire qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, à la surprise de tous.

Au moment où Dumbledore s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'il se passait, Severus posa brutalement ses couverts sur la table, une lueur mi-choquée, mi-amusée dans le regard.

« Ouh ! Tu vas voir, Kitten ! Sale pique-assiette ! »

Le chaton s'enfuit, faisant tomber le morceau de pomme de terre sur le banc. Mais le Maître des Potions décida de ne pas en rester là et de donner à son neveu une petite correction. Il se transforma en félin, une belle panthère noire, et partit à sa poursuite. Rattraper la petite boule de poils n'était pas très difficile. Deux bonds avaient suffi. Il lui avait bloqué la possibilité de s'enfuir par la grande porte. Le chaton s'arrêta sur un dérapage, le postérieur glissant sur le sol sur une petite dizaine de centimètres, ses griffes raclant le sol de pierre. Il était immobile.

La lueur dans le regard de la bête sauvage était joueuse. Il leva une patte douce mais un brin menaçante et fit tomber le chaton à terre. Il le fit un peu rouler. La petite bestiole essaya de se défendre avec ses petites griffes tout en miaulant. Parfois, il attrapait la patte de la panthère et la léchait une ou deux fois quand elle s'immobilisait. A d'autres moments, Kitten partait en courant pour s'enfuir, pour être aussitôt rattrapé et dépassé par Shadow, la panthère. Ils s'adonnèrent ainsi au jeu sous le regard amusé des adultes et choqué des élèves.

La froide et stricte chauve-souris des cachots savait jouer ? Savait s'amuser ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ce chaton était magique !

Voyant parfaitement qu'ils allaient jouer toute la soirée si on ne les arrêtait pas, Minerva observa un instant la table, un sourire tout bonnement ... serpentard sur les lèvres. Le comble pour une Gryffondor. Elle tomba sur quelque chose qui leur ferait relever la tête dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Hmm... Shadow, Kitten, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Si vous ne voulez pas de la tarte de la mélasse, je la mange toute seule ! »

« T'as pas intérêt, Mimi ! » s'exclamèrent les deux animagus en reprenant forme humaine. « On veut une part ! »

Ils se précipitèrent à table sous les rires amusés et le regard pétillant de Dumbledore.

« Je me disais aussi que ce chaton n'avait rien de normal à ne pas grandir durant toutes ces années, » dit-il en se penchant auprès de sa collègue de Gryffondor. « Bon appétit, les enfants, » ajouta-t-il.

Severus et Harry échangèrent un sourire avant de mordre chacun dans un bon morceau de tarte. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était délicieuse cette pâtisserie !


End file.
